I don't love him
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Arthur refusing to admit that he loves Merlin, Morgana comes up with a plan to get him to admit it not only to himself, but to Merlin as well. Scheming Morgana. Jealous Arthur. Rated 'M' but not too graphic. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just something that popped in my head. This will only have a couple of chapters._

_Warning: Malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made. Especially spelling mistakes. Normally when I upload a story it has and spellchecker but it seems to have gone. _

* * *

><p>Morgana was stood looking around at all the people that attended the feast. More often than not, Morgana's eyes always ended back on Arthur. After about the fourteenth time of Morgana looking at Arthur and shaking her head at him, Arthur spotted her and made his way over to her.<p>

"Morgana. Will you stop staring at me and shaking your head."

"Will you admit that you love Merlin and would like him to be more than just a friend?"

"No. Because I don't."

"Then no." Arthur growled low in his throat and stormed away. _Stupid Morgana. _Arthur thought as he picked up another goblet of mead. He looked over at Morgana to make sure she wasn't watching him before looking over at Merlin who was laughing along with Gwen and Lancelot. Arthur watched as Gwen gasped before taking Merlin's hand to rest on her swollen belly. She was six months pregnant with her and Lancelot's second child. The second thing Arthur did once he became King was make Lancelot a knight and Gwen a lady of the court. The first thing he did was lift the ban of magic.

The day after Arthur was crowned King, Merlin told him about his magic. He ordered Merlin to leave his sight and didn't speak to him for three days, even though Morgana told him about her magic, he talked to her, but couldn't talk to Merlin because of him lying to him, when Morgana pointed out to him that she had been lying to him longer than Merlin had, she might as well have been telling the wall with the response she got out of Arthur.

On the fourth day of not talking to Merlin, Morgana came to him to inform him that Merlin couldn't take the cold shoulder anymore and the hurtful looks so decided to leave Camelot for good. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he had ran so fast, not caring that the people were staring at their King in such a state, to get to Merlin's quarters. After apologising and convincing him to stay (which Merlin would only do if Arthur admitted that he was what Merlin always knew he was. A dollop-head.) He reluctantly did and got Merlin his own chambers before announcing the ban on magic.

A week after the ban was lifted it was like the silence between them never happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK.<strong>_

Merlin was stood in front of Arthur looking nervous. Arthur had been crowned King the day before and Merlin decided now was best to tell Arthur that he was a sorcerer. After five minutes of silence, Merlin couldn't take it anymore. "Arthur say something please?"

"Get out of my sight."

"Arthur?"

"GET OUT MERLIN. NOW." Merlin turned and fled the room.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Gwen were walking the corridors laughing amongst themselves when Gaius walked up to them. "I wondered if you knew what's the matter with Merlin?" he asked.<p>

"Why?"

"He came running into the quarters about an hour ago, tears streaming down his face and shut himself in his room. He won't answer me, I've tried unlocking the door but he has used his magic to barricade himself in."

"I bet he has told Arthur about his magic. He told me and Gwen this morning that he was going to tell him today. I'll go and see if I can find Arthur, Gwen, try and get Merlin out of his room."

* * *

><p>Morgana walked in to the throne room and saw Arthur sat on his throne, staring at nothing. "Arthur Pendragon what have you said to Merlin."<p>

Arthur looked up at Morgana. "I told him to get out of my sight. He has magic Morgana. He lied to me, after everything we have been through."

"What about all the shit he went through just to keep you alive? But oh no, your not interested in that. All you're bothered about is a little lie."

"Little lie? Not telling me he has magic is a big lie Morgana."

"So because Merlin didn't tell you about his magic you won't talk to him?"

"No."

"Then don't bother talking to me Arthur. I am a seer and Merlin has been teaching me and helping me to improve my magic skills. You can't be mad at someone for having something that they were born with. Merlin didn't choose magic. He was born with it."

"Of course I will still talk to you." Arthur said, ignoring everything she had said after confessing that she was a seer. "You're my sister."

"And Merlin is your friend."

"Was."

Morgana growled. "You know what? Don't bother talking to me until you've grown up." she said before storming from the room.

* * *

><p>Morgana was on her way to Merlin's quarters when she saw Gwen. "I thought you was going to talk to Merlin."<p>

"I was. I did. But he never answered."

"We need to get him out of that room. I know this is going to sound awful, but go back in there and talk to him, after five minutes I want you to scream bloody murder. Make it sound as though you are really in pain, cry out for anyone, not Merlin, and make it sound as though you are losing your baby."

Gwen gasped. "I can't do that."

"Gwen you have to. Merlin thinks of you as a sister. He cares deeply for you, if he thinks that you are in risk of losing your child he will leave his room to help you."

"And when he finds out that I was faking he will go straight back into his room."

"No he won't because the minute he leaves it I will blow the door off it hinges. You can't lock yourself in a room that has no door can you. And I will sound proof the room so the only people who can hear you scream is me and Merlin."

Gwen sighed. "Alright. But only because I don't think it will do him any good being cooped up in that room."

"Good. Lets go."

* * *

><p>Morgana's idea worked as well as she planned. As soon as Gwen was crying out in pain and crying for anyone to help her, Merlin came rushing out of his room, he was that focused on getting to Gwen, he didn't notice a smiling Morgana when he walked past her. When Gwen stood up claiming that she was fine and nothing wrong with her, Merlin jumped and turned when he heard a loud crash, finding pieces of his door all over the floor. "You faked it. You wasn't really in pain." he said, rounding on Gwen.<p>

"Of course we did Merlin. Me and Gwen wanted you out of that room. I've spoken to Arthur. He has said nothing about arresting you or banishing you. He can't do that anyway, I've told him that I have magic. You can't punish one and not the other. You can't shut yourself away Merlin. You need to carry on as usual. If Arthur won't talk to you, then don't be his servant anymore, help and assist Gaius." Merlin sighed and looked at Gwen who smiled. "Alright."

Morgana smiled. "Good. You shouldn't let someone like Arthur get you thinking that you should shut yourself away." Morgana smiled and walked towards the door to leave.

"Morgana. Before you go, can you at least fix my door."

"You're more powerful than me. You fix it." she said and left Merlin stood next to Gwen.

* * *

><p>At the end of three days Morgana lost her patience. She went to Merlin and told him to start packing up all of his stuff and not to be surprised if he gets a visitor in the shape of Arthur. When Morgana told him what she had planned and what he was to do when Arthur came, he refused to do it, but when Morgana threatened him within an inch of his life, he quickly changed his mind and started packing his things up.<p>

Morgana smiled at Merlin who started to pack up his belongings before making her way to Arthur's chambers.

Arthur jumped when Morgana stormed into his chambers. He cursed under his breath when his ink pot fell onto it's side, when Arthur nudged it when Morgana made him jump, spilling ink all over his documents. "Morgana!" Arthur scolded. "These were important documents that have just been ruined thanks to you storming in here. Don't you know how to knock. Honestly, you're as bad as-" Arthur stopped himself from saying any more."

"As bad as Merlin? That's who I have come to talk about."

"I'm not interested."

"You will be. Do you know that I have just spent the morning trying to change Merlin's mind and after failing miserably I have just had a very tearful goodbye with him asking him to keep in touch." Arthur who was trying to sort out the mess on his table, only half listening to Morgana, looked up quickly. "He's leaving?"

"Yes. For good. He said that he couldn't stay here anymore knowing that he couldn't be with you like he used to. He misses your company Arthur and he can't stand being here knowing that day after day you will be giving him dirty looks, ignoring him when he tries to talk to you, walking down a corridor and feeling hurt seeing who was once his best friend, turn and go the other way just so you didn't walk past him. I hope you can live with yourself Arthur. I hope you're proud."

"No!" Arthur said, dropping the documents and forgetting about the mess on his table as he ran from his chambers.

* * *

><p>Arthur went running through the corridors, not caring who was staring, not caring that people were probably thinking that this was no way for a King to behave. He had to get to Merlin before he left. He had to catch him. He couldn't let Merlin leave because he was being stupid. Morgana was right, how can he be the same with her and not with Merlin. Merlin didn't ask to be born with his powers, he didn't choose to have these powers.<p>

Arthur burst into Gaius and Merlin's quarters, making Merlin jump as he slammed the door open, making it bang against the wall. "Merlin."

Merlin bowed his head. "My lord."

"Stand up straight. And it's Arthur to you. Never 'my lord' or 'sire' understood?"

"Well I think from now on it doesn't matter." Merlin said as he continued to pack his rucksack.

"It does Merlin because you are not going anywhere Merlin."

"I am. I can't stand the looks the ignores, the silent treatments. I'm going."

"You're not Merlin. You are staying here. I am going to lift the ban on magic this afternoon. You are to become my top royal advisor, court sorcerer and in charge of any punishment that relates to any crime that is related to magic in Camelot."

"Me?"

"Yes Merlin. You. I am sorry for these last few days Merlin. I was being stupid. I don't want you to go. I want to be where you belong."

"And where's that?"

"Right by my side."

"I will do it on one condition."

"Name it."

"You admit out loud that for your actions these past few days have shown that you are indeed what I have called you all along."

Arthur sighed. "Merlin." he moaned, making Merlin smile. "Fine. ThewayI'-." Arthur muttered quickly and quietly, trailing off making it impossible for Merlin to hear him.

"Sorry? What was that?"

Arthur sighed again. "The way I've been acting these last few days prove that I am indeed a dollop head."

Merlin gave Arthur a bright smile that made Arthur's stomach flutter. "I'll just unpack my things."

"You will not. With your new job you will be have new chambers next to mine."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin into a hug, keeping him there longer than necessary.

_**END OF FLASHBACK.**_

* * *

><p>Morgana caught Arthur staring at Merlin with a small smile on his face. She knew that Arthur was in love with Merlin just as much as Merlin was in love with Arthur. Since Arthur had 'stopped' Merlin from 'leaving' that day they had grown more closer than they ever were before. She told Arthur again and again that she knew he was in love with Merlin but he wouldn't admit it. Merlin admitted it straight away. But Arthur. If she could just get him to not only admit his feelings to himself, but to Merlin as well, then they could be happy together instead of being miserable together.<p>

Raucous laughter caught her attention and she looked across from Arthur to see Gwaine laughing and joking with Leon. An evil smirk appeared on her face as a plan came to mind.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>

_Chapter two wil be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_I know I put that this story will have two chapters, but there is one more to come._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it on story alert and made it one of your favorites. Thank you sooo much. xx_

_Malexmale. (Eventually.)_

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>The next morning Gwaine knocked on Morgana's chamber doors and waited.<p>

Morgana opened her door. "Gwaine. Come on in." Gwaine smiled and followed Morgana into her chambers shutting the door behind him.

"What can I do for you my lady?"

"Morgana please?"

"Okay. What can I do for you Morgana?"

"First of all, you need to promise that what I am about to tell you will not leave this room."

"Done."

"Good. Now, this is what I want your help with..."

* * *

><p>An hour later Gwaine knocked before walking into Merlin's chambers.<p>

"Gwaine? What's up?"

"I wonder if you had five minutes. I want to tell you something."

"Of course. Sit down."

Gwaine sat down next to Merlin and turned his chair so that he was facing Merlin.

"What's up Gwaine?"

"I like you Merlin."

"I like you as well Gwaine."

"No Merlin. Not like that. I like you much more than a friend."

"Gwaine. Um."

"I know that you are in love with Arthur Merlin."

"How did you-?"

"I can see the way you look at him Merlin. I know that you won't tell him in case of risking your friendship. All I'm looking for is some fun. I don't do long term relationships, you know that Merlin. All I'm asking is that until you either get the courage to tell Arthur or move on. Would you care to have some fun with me?"

Gwaine sat and watched Merlin as he sat and thought for a while.

After a few minutes Merlin looked at Gwaine. "Alright then."

Gwaine stood up and surprised Merlin when he leant forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Great. See you on the training field later?"

"I'll be there." Merlin said, smiling as he watched Gwaine leave.

When Gwaine left, he gave Morgana thumbs up as he walked past her.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Arthur sent a servant to get Merlin. He and Merlin had a counsel meeting to discuss the magic that was going on in Camelot. He knew that Merlin never showed up on time, but twenty minutes late was pushing it.<p>

Ten minutes later, the servant came into the throne room with Morgana. "He is not in his chambers my lord." the said, bowing his head. Arthur dismissed him with a wave of his hand. The servant bowed once again before leaving.

"Who wasn't in their chambers? Who are you looking for?"

"Merlin. We should be sat in our counsel meeting by now. He's never this late so I asked a servant to go and fetch him."

"He probably forgot Arthur."

"Merlin never forgets the counsel meetings that are to do with magic."

"Well, he's with Gwaine isn't he."

"Gwaine? What's he got to do with anything?"

"He and Merlin have started seeing each other."

Arthur shot up off his throne. "What!"

"Gwaine was telling me earlier on, he told Merlin that he liked him and asked him if he wanted to be with him and have some fun and Merlin said yes. He's with Gwaine on the training field now."

Arthur strode past Morgana ignoring her as he past with one destination in mind.

* * *

><p>Gwaine whilst sparring against Lancelot, spotted Arthur making his way towards the training field. "Arthur's coming." he informed Lancelot.<p>

Lancelot stopped sparring and looked around at all the other knights. "Everyone. Lets take a five minute break."

Gwaine walked away from Lancelot and up to Merlin and put his arm around him. "What do you think?"

"You're getting better that's for sure. You're quick as well."

"Well. Rest assured. I'm not as quick between the sheets as I am on the training field." Gwaine whispered in Merlin's ear as his hand slid down and rested on Merlin's bum.

Merlin, thinking of Gwaine with nothing on made him blush.

Arthur, seeing all of this, Merlin's blush at Gwaine's words, the arm around Merlin that moved down until it was rested on Merlin's bum, couldn't take it anymore. "MERLIN!"

Merlin and Gwaine turned to see Arthur. Merlin couldn't remember the last time he saw Arthur that angry. "Arthur." Merlin said when Arthur stopped in front of them both. "Surely you are not that mad that I forgot the meeting."

"Inside. Meeting. Now."

Gwaine leaned over to kiss Merlin bye, but before Gwaine's lips reached Merlin's, Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's upper arm and pulled him towards him and away from Gwaine. "Now Merlin." he said, pulling Merlin away, missing the smile on Gwaine's face.

* * *

><p>"Arthur what is the matter with you? Why are you so angry?"<p>

"You missed a counsel meeting that was to discuss magic." not caring that people were starting to stare at the angry King and his court sorcerer, Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm, stopping him from going any further. Arthur turned and faced Merlin, who looked into Arthur's eyes. "No...There's something else you're mad at."

Arthur wrenched his arm from Merlin's grip. "What would you know." Arthur said as he started to walk away.

"A lot more than you think." Merlin called out as he followed Arthur into the castle.

"Don't be stupid Merlin."

"Me be stupid? You're the one acting like a true dollop head because something has obviously rubbed you up the wrong way and as usual when that happens you take at on the first person you see."

Arthur stormed into his chambers. "That's not true."

"Yes it is Arthur. And the first person you see always seems to be me. At least tell me the real reason you are snapping at me."

"Because you're an idiot."

"I'm the idiot? You know what Arthur. You need to take a long and hard look in the mirror before you call anyone that because the only idiot around here I see is you." with that, Merlin stormed out of Arthur's chambers shutting the doors with a bang. In anger, Arthur grabbed the underside of his table and turned it over causing papers, ink pots and goblets to land on the floor, goblets rolling away, papers floating to the ground and ink pots smashing as soon as they made contact with the hard floor, staining the floor with ink.

Arthur collapsed into the nearest chair and rested his elbows on his knees as he buried his face into his hands. "Merlin."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? This is the first time I've wrote an arguement. I hope I did it alright.<em>

_Chapter three will be up within ten days._

_Review? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

_Last chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and put it on story alerts as well as your favorites list. Thank you sooo much. xx_

_Warning: malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :)_

* * *

><p>Fed up of waiting for Arthur to return. Morgana went looking for Arthur. Seeing Merlin storm past her not looking very happy, Morgana guessed that Arthur had found him and would most probably be in his chambers.<p>

Without knocking, she walked in to Arthur's chambers and saw the floor a mess and Arthur sat on a chair with his face in his hands.

"Arthur?"

Arthur looked up at Morgana who gasped when she saw unshed tears in Arthur's eyes. She hadn't seen him cry since he was a teenager. "I'm too late Morgana."

Morgana walked up to him and crouched down so she was eye level. "Too late for what Arthur?"

"I've lost him to someone else. And Gwaine at that."

"Lost who?"

"Merlin. I've lost him to Gwaine, all because I didn't admit that I-"

"That you what Arthur?"

"That I love him. I love Merlin."

"Do you really love him?"

"Yes."

"Then go and get him."

"I would Morgana. But I can't now. It's too late. He's with Gwaine."

Morgana stood up and started to back away. "Now promise that you won't be mad."

Arthur stood up and looked at her. "What have you done?"

"I wanted you to admit to yourself and to Merlin that you love him so I asked for Gwaine's help."

"What?"

"Well you kept denying that you loved him and I knew that if you saw and thought that Merlin was with someone else then you would realise and admit it. And I was right." Arthur walked up to Morgana who stood her ground and refused to back down. She was surpirsed when Arthur picked her up and spun her around before placing her back on her feet. "Thank you Morgana."

"You're welcome. Now go and get him."

Arthur left his chambers, leaving it up to Morgana to call for a servant to clean up the mess that Arthur had made.

* * *

><p>Arthur walked into Merlin's chambers. "Merlin I-" Arthur stopped when he saw that he walked into an empty room. Arthur walked up to the window and saw Merlin riding out of the castle gates and across the drawbridge. Arthur rushed from the window and searched the cupboards and sighed in relief when he saw that all of Merlin's clothes were still there.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana watched Merlin ride out of Camelot and went to find Gwaine. She thought of Gwaine and thought he would be in the place that was like a second home to him. The tavern. Morgana walked into the tavern which went quiet as no-one had ever seen Morgana step foot inside the place. Straight away Gwaine stood up and followed her out. Morgana gave everyone a smile before walking out with a "carry on gentlemen."<p>

Once outside, Morgana pulled Gwaine to one side. "Arthur has admitted it. He has told me that he loves Merlin. After they left you on the field they had an arguement and Merlin stormed out. Arthur's made a mess of his chambers. Merlin has rode out of Camelot, probably to cool down. Do you have any idea where he might have gone."

"I do. I'll ride out to him. Break it off with him. Now I think about it. Sex with other people have lasted longer than my relationship with Merlin."

"A kiss on the lips and a squeeze of his arse is a relationship?" Morgana said sarcastically.

"How I am Morgana, that's a relationship. I better go and finish with Merlin then. See you later."

* * *

><p>Gwaine was only riding for about five minutes before he spotted Merlin sat on a bank throwing pebbles into the water. "Let me guess. You're trying to skim them so they jump across the water?"<p>

Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw Gwaine walk up to him and take a seat next to him on the bank. "Arthur can do it. He always try to teach it me whenever we come here, but I've never been able to do it."

"How Arthur dragged you away earlier and how you stormed away from Camelot, coming to the one place you are most likely to be found when both you and Arthur are missed, you have had an arguement."

Merlin nodded and explained all to Gwaine what had happened from the moment they left him on the training field.

"From the sounds of it Merlin, our king is jealous to see you with someone."

"Don't be daft Gwaine. For Arthur to be jealous, he'd have to like me and he doesn't."

Gwaine sighed. "Merlin. This isn't going to work with us. Yes I was up to having fun with you, but you are clearly in love with Arthur and have been for some time."

"You knew this when you asked me out Gwaine."

"I know. I was surprised you said yes so quickly because from the looks of it, you will be in love with our king for a long time to come." Merlin sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I bet if you tell Arthur that we are no longer together, he will be happy. He was upset when you stormed out, trashed his chambers and broke down in tears." Merlin's head snapped up and he looked at Gwaine. "How do you know?"

"Because that is how Morgana found him."

Merlin stood up. "I need to get back. I need to see Arthur."

Gwaine stayed where he was and looked up at Merlin, holding his hand out. "Friend?"

"Always." Merlin shook his hand and headed back to Camelot.

* * *

><p>Merlin had walked straight into Arthur's chambers and saw servants tidying his room whilst other servants were on the floor trying to get the ink stains from the stone floor. "He wasn't kidding." Merlin said looking around. "What's that sir?" one servant asked, looking up from the floor. "It's Merlin. Not sir." Merlin said an incantation and waved his hand and the servants on the floor gasped when they saw the ink stain disappear before their eyes. "Would any of you happen to know where the King is?"<p>

"No si- Merlin."

"All of you can leave."

"The Kings chambers need to be clean for when he returns."

"It's my fault it's like this in the first place." another couple of incantations later and there wasn't a thing out of place. "Go. All of you. Can one of you tell the lady Morgana that she is wanted in the Kings chambers." One of the servants nodded as they all left the room.

* * *

><p>Morgana walked into Arthur's chambers and saw Merlin sat at Arthur's table. "Merlin you're back."<p>

"I never left."

"I saw you ride out of Camelot."

"I just needed to calm down. I was told you found Arthur."

"Yes. I haven't seen Arthur cry since we were teenagers."

"Morgana. What's wrong with him? I kept asking him earlier and he wouldn't tell me."

"Why don't you go and ask him yourself."

"I would if I knew where he was."

"In your chambers. I am to take care of things for the rest of the day. So go and enjoy yourself. I'll see you both tomorrow." Merlin stood up and went to leave the room but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. "When I see you both tomorrow, one of you better be limping due to a very pleasurable pain in the arse."

Merlin laughed. "See you later." he said and left for his chambers where he knew Arthur was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Merlin took a deep breath before walking into his chambers. He walked in and turned around, locking the door behind him.<p>

Arthur who was sat on the edge of Merlin's bed looked up when he heard the door open. He sat and watched as Merlin walked in and turned round, facing the door as he locked it. When Merlin locked it, he let out a sigh.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around and saw Arthur sat on the edge of his bed looking at him. "Arthur." Merlin replied, looking at him, not moving from his spot. "Please sit." Arthur asked patting a spot on the bed next to him. Merlin slowly made his way towards Arthur and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry Merlin. I had no right calling you and insulting you like that. I did it for one reason and one reason only."

"What's that?"

"To avoid telling you what I should have told you a while ago. And now it's too late."

"What were you trying to avoid telling me Arthur?"

Arthur looked up from his hands and straight at Merlin who was looking back at him. "That I. That I. I love you Merlin."

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes and saw only truth. "I love you too Arthur." Merlin leaned forward hesitantly and placed his lips upon Arthur's. Arthur kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. "No Merlin. You're with Gwaine now."

"I never was with Gwaine Arthur. He came to me this morning, asked if I wanted to have some fun with him as nothing will ever happen with you as I wouldn't tell you how I felt. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and left. Later on, on the training field, he walked upto me, put his arm around me, gave me a cheeky squeeze on the arse and then you came and dragged me away."

"He made you blush."

"I told him that he was getting quicker at fighting and he said that he isn't as quick as that between the sheets. It's how he said it. I wasn't blushing as such. I was more embarassed then anything else. I left your chambers earlier on and rode out to where you and I sometimes escape to think about things. Gwaine found me and told me what happened after I left your chambers."

"How did he know?"

"Morgana told him and he told me. Can I kiss you again?"

"Stupid question." Arthur said before capturing Merlin's lips in a searing kiss. Without parting from each other, they started to strip each other of their clothes. Once naked, they both got under the covers where they explored each other, roaming their hands all over one another.

Merlin laid on his back as Arthur gently prepared him. "Arthur. I'm ready. Please. Take me now." Merlin gasped.

Arthur pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up with Merlin's entrance. Looking into Merlin's eyes, Arthur entered Merlin causing him to moan. "Move Arthur."

Arthur leaned down and started to kiss Merlin as he thrust in and out of him. "Oh Arthur."

"Merlin." Arthur groaned as his thrusts became faster. He wrapped his hand around Merlin and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

Soon, Merlin was cuming, moaning Arthur's name as Arthur came, spilling all into Merlin. Arthur gently pulled out of Merlin before laying down next to him. "Wow." Merlin breathed.

Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin. "Wow indeed."

"Arthur? This isn't a one time thing is it?"

"No Merlin. I love you. I nearly lost you once Merlin. I'm afraid you're stuck with me now."

"I love you too Arthur." Merlin said as he curled up to Arthur, wrapping his arm around him as Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. As Arthur heard Merlin's breathing change that told him that Merlin had fell asleep. Arthur smiled. If only he had confessed his feelings to Merlin six months ago. He had lost six months of intimacy with Merlin, but Arthur couldn't wait to make up for the six months that they lost. The six months that they could have had. Arthur tightened his hold on Merlin and closed his eyes waiting for sleep to take him. The last thing on Arthur's mind was. _Merlin is finally mine._

* * *

><p><em>The end. What do you think?<em>

_Review? :)_


End file.
